1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus that enables therapeutic exercise, and more particularly, to a therapeutic body strap configured to enable the exercise of selected body parts.
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise equipment has long addressed basic fitness objectives, such as for example, increasing muscle strength, improving cardiovascular functioning, and improving flexibility. The basic objectives have typically been addressed using basic equipment types. Increasing muscular strength has been addressed by resistance training using weights, elastic bands or other devices that challenge muscle motion with resistance. A variety of apparatuses and props are used for cardiovascular training in aerobics routines; and some types of equipment, such as exercise bikes and treadmills may be found in spin classes, and other group exercise approaches. Flexibility, a fitness objective typically minimized in favor of strength and cardio, is usually addressed by incorporating stretching, either as a warm-up, or a cool-down. Fitness experts tend to promote fitness programs that address all three basic objectives. However, addressing all three objectives typically requires a time commitment that not many are able to make. In addition, until recently, home exercise equipment had not evolved to the point where a fitness program that targeted all three objectives could be cost-effective for many fitness enthusiasts. Yoga focused on stretching and flexibility, but has not been favored for developing strength and cardio by typical fitness enthusiasts.
Modern exercise disciplines have taken a more integrative approach that promotes all three fitness objectives. Resistance training programs are now often designed to provide substantial cardio benefits along with increases in strength. In addition, core strength has evolved as an important fitness objective. Pilates, yoga, and personal fitness trainers as well as an increasingly fitness-educated gym membership have worked to substantially change the look of gyms and the variety of programs used by an increasingly fitness-conscious public. Resistance training and cardio, and the equipment traditionally used for strength and cardio, are still important components of modern fitness programs. Their use has been adapted to incorporate modern concepts that help to streamline fitness programs making them more efficient and better adapted to assist fitness trainees with every day, functional body motions and work. Resistance training has been adapted to include body de-stabilization, which may include, for example, performing basic weight-lifting motions such as a shoulder press while seated on an inflated exercise ball; or while standing on a soft compressible hemisphere. Props and apparatuses such as large rubber bands, large weighted nylon tubes, weighted balls (medicine balls), and other devices are now staples of gym equipment taking their place next to squat racks, benches, weightlifting machines, aerobics studios and spin studios.
Modern exercise disciplines have not placed any more emphasis on flexibility, addressing it largely as a natural consequence of the more integrated approach to fitness. Stretching still remains largely an afterthought except by yoga, which has increased in popularity as fitness enthusiasts are discovering that yoga can be used to increase strength and even cardiovascular fitness. One problem encountered with stretching is that it is typically done by static stretching in an exaggerated manner. Static stretching involves stretching a muscle or muscle group against a static force such as gravity or a fixed support. An example of static stretching involves straightening a leg and bending over the leg to stretch the hamstring while keeping the leg straight and immobile. Such stretches are often made more intense by increasing the force on the muscle, such as by pulling on the foot to deepen the bend and force the hamstring into a deeper stretch. Static stretching is often exaggerated and may lead to injury. Many believe that a deeper and more intense stretch is better but end up stretching the muscle to the point where it tears. Even if the muscle does not tear, the deep, forced stretch may leave a muscle weaker and unable to flex as quickly or as forcefully as before.
An alternative to passive stretching is active stretching, which is based on reciprocal inhibition. When a muscle contracts, other muscles are stretched. For example, the triceps are stretched when the biceps are flexed. While an alternative to passive stretching, active stretching may not help lengthen muscle fibers sufficiently to provide as much benefit as passive stretching.
Yoga involves both passive and active stretching. In addition, yoga has evolved to include elements that focus more on strength and to some extent, even cardio providing a comprehensive fitness. One problem with yoga is that it involves poses that remain too difficult for too many seeking the benefits it offers. In addition, the basic poses often require a balance and flexibility that many lack the patience to work into over a period of time.
Modern fitness disciplines are providing increased benefits for their proponents. However, even modern disciplines continue to create a substantial risk of injury. Many factors contribute to the risk of injury. Fitness disciplines have become more integrated, but often fail to address all possible ranges of motion or the interaction of muscle groups when in motion. Exercises tend to be linear in that the focus is on larger muscles involved in basic motions such as pushing and pulling by the arms, or pushing by the legs. In addition, people tend to begin a fitness program without carefully assessing their strengths and weaknesses, or focus too much on one facet of their physique (e.g. chest over back muscles). An imbalanced body becomes stronger in the areas of imbalance and often ends up injured. The end result is that the fitness program is stopped while recovering from injury since most disciplines are not therapeutic.
One form of stretching, called proprioceptive neuromuscular facilitation (“PNF”) stretching, has been used in therapeutic applications and more recently by healthy athletes for sport specific training PNF stretching combines isometric contractions with passive stretching to encourage flexibility and coordination throughout the entire range of motion of a limb. PNF techniques include Hold Relax, Contract-Relax with Agonist Contract (CRAC), Hold-Relax-Swing/Hold-Relax Bounce, Rhythmic Initiation, and Rhythmic Stabilization. The techniques are typically performed with the assistance of a therapist who provides resistance and cues for flexing, relaxing and stretching according to the exercise protocol. PNF stretching is not a simple form of stretching. In order to perform PNF stretching properly, the guidance of a therapist is typically employed. There is also a need for exercise equipment that operates consistently with the principles of PNF stretching.
In view of the above, there is a need for an exercise system that strengthens and stretches muscles in a manner that promotes balanced conditioning, comprehensive conditioning of large and small muscles involved in the complete range of linear and rotational motion of all body parts, and stretching based on PNF stretching principles. An exercise system is also needed to train a user in basic yoga poses by enhancing the user's balance and flexibility. An exercise system is also needed that provides total body conditioning in a home environment without the need for expensive, large and heavy equipment.